Glacial Air
by Yung Loop
Summary: When you feel lonely, you just want human contact. This desire is no different when Jack feels like he needs a girlfriend. His friend Hiccup coerces him into trying to woo Elsa after showing him Tumblr posts about him and Elsa as a couple. He agrees with this, and makes it it his goal to get with her. Jack finds some conflict when he asses what he truly wants. ModernAU. Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rise and Shine**

"Mmmf," Jack murmured as he arose from his deep slumber.

"What time is it…" pondered Jack as he rustled around in the covers to check his alarm clock. It was 6 A.M. Good, this was the time that he normally woke up at. Today was the day that he would be hanging out with his friend Hiccup, who had starred in a very successful series that the animation studio they worked for created. Jack starred in a film that met with commendable praise, but not at the level of Hiccup's. Still, both of them enjoyed a lavish lifestyle with plenty of money to spend, and spare.

_Fuck it, I don't meet him 'till 12, anyways._

Jack then plopped down into his pillows and slumbered away.

_Couldn't sleep at all last night..._

Surprisingly enough, Jack woke up at 11:30, after to what felt to him like a few minutes. He had slept pretty late, turning in at around 1 A.M.

_Let me just get freshened up, and meet up with him over at the cafe._

And so, Jack got together his normal outfit which consisted of a navy zip-up hoodie, brown pants and some black Nike Janoskis.

"Average outfit for an average day." Jack murmured to himself. "It's nice to have money; before Rise of The Guardians, I never could afford shoes."

Jack then took a 5 minute shower, dried off, moisturized and put on his garments. Simple stuff, nothing out of the ordinary. All he did was put on some conditioner in his hair, and used some lotion that made his skin feel baby smooth.

"Pretty refreshing."

From there, he stepped out of his house, making sure that all the entrance doors to his house were locked, made his way to his car, and drove over to the cafe where Hiccup and him were supposed to meet at. Jack pumped up the air conditioner to the coldest that it could go, and drove out of his driveway.

_Haven't done this in a while..._

Jack parked his car near the curb of the cafe, and entered the establishment. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hiccup waiting over at a table with one seat reserved for Jack.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelped as he saw his good friend Jack saunter towards the table.

Jack grinned and replied, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, that's me alright." Hiccup mumbled.

Jack took the seat which was reserved for him and said to Hiccup, "You know, out of all the fanfiction that I've read, none of them get your last name right."

"I know, it annoys me to no end. And for some reason they always make that girl Merida from Brave my romantic interest. It's weird." Hiccup moaned.

"Brave was pretty much the movie you were in, except done a bit worse."

"I can see the resemblance. Speaking of resemblances, your movie is basically the Avengers with holiday characters."

"Yeah, I see it. A lot, actually. It sucks that DreamWorks is pretty much bootleg Disney and Pixar, ever notice that?"

"Ha, that isn't too far from the truth, actually."

"I mean, look at the movies they've made. DreamWorks basically tries to compete with Pixar and Disney in the visual department, but they end up falling flat in terms of plot."

"That's pretty true."

"Seriously, can you name any other notable movies from DreamWorks that isn't your series, my movie, or Shrek?"

"Not really."

"Exactly."

After that exchange, the two of them were approached by a waiter who then took their order. Immediately after the waiter left their table, they resumed their conversation.

Hiccup then chimed, "So, what's been going on with you lately?"

"Nothing much; just been relaxing lately. I've been thinking about myself, though." Jack put blandly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup, concerned.

"I mean, look. Remember what I said about DreamWorks being pretty much bootleg Disney and Pixar?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's a thought that's been recurring in my head the past two weeks, and no matter how hard I try to ignore it, it keeps resounding in me."

"Jeez, Jack. Calm down! Your movie was a success, and my series was too. Don't get so stressed out about it."

"I feel like our visuals are almost at the caliber of Disney, but plotwise, we fall flat. It bothers me that we're trying to take the spotlight instead of being completely original."

After Jack said that, the pair were quiet until the waiter brought over their drinks, and they continued on from there.

Hiccup murmured, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Ugh. Maybe it's because I feel like I need something." Jack said in frustration.

"What do you think you need?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a person." Jack plainly stated.

"Go on?"

"A person of the opposite sex that cares for you more than a friend does, and they do a bunch of fun stuff together. The name of what that person is escapes me."

"You mean a girlfriend?"

"Yes! I that's what I feel is missing. I wouldn't know who would be a good match for me, though."

"Let me think…" Hiccup said, and pondered over this thought for a few seconds.

"I know!" exclaimed Hiccup. "Why not that girl from Frozen?"

"Which one?" Jack asked.

"The blonde one."

"Elsa?"

"Yeah, her!"

"Why her?"

"Well," Hiccup said as he was fidgeting around in his seat, trying to find something that was in his pocket. In a few seconds, he pulled out his phone, and shoved it in front of Jack's face.

"You see this?" Hiccup said hungrily.

Indeed, Jack could see the glowing phone screen in front of his face, and noticed that Hiccup was on a site called 'tumblr'.

"What's so special about it?" questioned Jack.

"Oh, whoops!" Hiccup yelped. "Forgot to look up the thing I needed to."

Hiccup punched in a few keys into the phone screen, and once again thrusted the phone into Jack's face. This time, he noticed that Hiccup searched for the term, 'Jelsa', which made Jack raise one eyebrow.

"What is this supposed to be?" asked Jack.

"Just look at the pictures, Jack." Hiccup said impatiently.

Jack listened to Hiccup, and he began inspecting the pictures thoroughly. From what he could tell, Elsa and him were paired together as a couple, and some people claimed that it was the 'OTP'. He thought that some of the pictures that were on there were pretty cute, and well drawn.

"Hic, this is nice and all," Jack mumbled, "...but I'm not sure why her and I are put together romantically."

"I mean, it kind of makes sense. Both of you have ice powers, you kind of look alike, and-"

"Is that it?"

"Well, let me ask you something. What are you the Guardian of?"

"I'm the Guardian of Fun, why?"

"She shuts people out, you try to bring people joy. Polar opposites, but it could work."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from."

"Hey man, people on this website absolutely ADORE fantasizing you two together. What do you think about Elsa, anyways?"

"I think she's pretty cute. She's got nice hair, slender and fit body, piercing blue eyes, the list could go on."

"See? We're getting somewhere now."

"One correction. She's not exactly the type to shut people out."

"How do you know?"

"I met her on the street one day when I was strolling through town."

"Holy shit, really?"

"Yeah. We chatted for a little bit; talked about how we were doing, the success of her movie, and I got her number before she had to leave."

"Dude, that's crazy! She must have some kind of interest in you. You should totally go for it."

"You think I can pull it off?"

"Of course."

"When'd you meet her, anyways?"

"Just two days ago, why?"

"Alright, you're pretty fresh for her then. Just remember, she's made mega bucks, and on top of that, she's a part of Disney."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Go for it, man! What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing, really."

The two then gulped down their drinks, said their goodbyes to each other, and went their ways back home.

_Home sweet home…_

There was so much traffic on the way back home that Jack arrived home at 10 PM.

_Never expected that much traffic on the road…_

Jack parked the car in his driveway, got into the house, locked the doors leading into the house, and went to his room. He stripped off his street clothes, and changed into a plain T-shirt and pajama pants, and headed off to bed. Immediately after, Jack entered his bed, and was ready to go into a comfortable slumber. Before he could do that, he got a text from Hiccup.

"**hay, you should totally ask elsa out**"

"**wtf, r u dumb**"

"**not as a girlfriend, just to hang out or somethin**"

"**ok ok, i'll do it.**"

"**nighty night jack**"

_It's now or never. Let's do this._

Jack went into his contact list of his phone and spotted Elsa's name over in the 'E' section. Jack typed out a message to her:

"**Hey. It's Jack Frost. Sorry I haven't been able to text you the past two days, but I've been a little busy lately, haha. I was wondering if you were free this Monday at 12:30? Maybe we could have some lunch at this ramen place that just opened up.**"

The message was sent in about a second, and in no time flat, Jack got a response.

"**Jack! Thanks for texting, I've been waiting for it! I understand your situation though; hard to be a star, right? I'll definitely take up your offer on that lunch on Monday. Tell me where the place is so we can meet up! It's kind of late, so I'm going to head off to sleep. Nighty night! xoxo - Elsa**"

_Wow, never expected such an enthusiastic response._

Jack shut off his phone, closed his eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Can't let Hic and tumblr down, now..._


	2. Date Time

**Chapter 2: Date Time.**

**Author's Note: Had to edit something that bothered me. Sorry about that.**

"Eaugh." Jack moaned out as he went to murmur, "This feels familiar." It was 6 A.M, and Jack jolted out of bed, made his bed, and went to his closet to check out what clothes he should wear today.

_Today, I have a date. So I should probably wear something a little dressy. Blue jeans are out of the question…_

What to do, what to do? Jack was fiddling around in his closet to look for a few pieces that would be suitable for the said date.

_An oxford shirt in light blue with the sleeves rolled up would sound pretty good. I'm not feeling Converse today, Adidas Stan Smith's will do. Black pair of trousers, and I'm set._

Normally, Jack didn't go out on dates with people of the opposite sex, since he himself was a recluse; but today was an exception. Pussy is pussy, after all.

_This is my first date since that one time with Tooth. Kept bugging me about how I should be properly chewing my food. Horrible._

_Hop in the shower. Shampoo. Rinse. Dry. Comb hair. Put on clothes. Done._

As Jack came from the bathroom into his bedroom, he noticed that his phone was vibrating.

"Just in the nick of time." said Jack as he picked up his cellular phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Jack echoed.

"Hello? Jack? It's Elsa."

"Hey, Elsa! What's up?" Jack enthusiastically said.

"Oh, I just called to see if you were up. We'll talk some more when we get to that ramen place. Later!"

_I see she prefers to do things in person._

On Jack went out of his house, making very sure that all the entrances to his house were locked and he got into his car, and drove off to the local ramen house that was about 15 minutes away from his house. As he drove up to the ramen house and parked, he could see Elsa waiting at the front door of the establishment looking to her left and right. Jack got out of his car, and slowly sauntered over towards her and said, "Hey, Elsa."

Elsa noticed his presence and responded with, "Hello, Jack. Nice outfit you got on."

"I could say the same for you. You look great."

"Never in my wildest fantasy would I imagine that Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun would be such a flirt." said Elsa sultrily.

"Hey, you gotta learn how to straighten up and be serious sometimes, y'know?"

"I understand completely. Shall we go into this fine eatery."

"Sure, bruh."

The two entered the restaurant and they sat at a booth that forced them to sit in front of each other. Then, the waiter gave the pair some water, and left them to decide on what they wanted to order.

"So, what do you want?" Jack asked.

"I think I'll have the pork ramen." Elsa answered confidently.

"I'll stick with the beef." said Jack pensively.

After about 5 minutes, the waiter came by their table, took their orders, and left again.

_Deja vu… Almost feels like that time with Hiccup, except that Hiccup is a girl, and blonde._

"So Jack," Elsa quipped, "...how have things been for you lately?"

Jack responded, "Oh, I'm doing pretty well. After 'Rise of The Guardians', I've got enough money to last me a while after doing that movie. It was pretty fun."

"I watched that movie, it was very enjoyable."

"I thought it was okay, there were some points where I thought that it was pretty cheesy, like near the end."

"I concur."

"My movie doesn't have anything on your movie, though."

Giggling, Elsa said, "Stop it, you're making me blush."

"No, really!" Jack excitedly said. "It was a fun movie with a wholesome message, and great music to boot."

"Yes, that movie was pretty fun to film."

"I noticed that Rapunzel and her husband Flynn were there. Is it really true that you and her are cousins?"

"It's true. Her mother and my father are brother and sister."

"How is she as a person?"

"She's just like how she is in the movie; bubbly personality, very bright. Overall, she's a very pleasant person to be around."

"Just as expected."

Their food arrived, and the two began to eat.

As Jack took a spoonful of broth out of the bowl, he asked Elsa, "Hey, how's your sister?"

"Anna?" said Elsa. "She's doing very fine, her and Kristoff are in a steady relationship and she still talks to me. I'm grateful for that."

"It's nice to have family." Jack said. "Wait, if Anna's in a relationship right now, why aren't you in one? You must be sought after by a lot of guys."

Elsa was using her chopsticks to put some noodles in her mouth when she said, "Actually, I'm looking to get in a relationship soon. There's this one guy I'm interested in and I hope he likes me."

"Ooh! Who is it?" Jack asked.

"That's a secret." said Elsa, frowning.

"Alright, alright." Jack said, backing off.

After about 5 minutes of eating their food, Jack broke the silence and said, "Have you met any of the people who work over at Disney?"

"Yeah, I've met Merida, Mulan, and I think Tarzan." answered Elsa.

"How's Mulan?"

"She's very pretty. I didn't get to talk to all of them all that much because of conflicts between our schedules."

"Ah, I see."

They went back to their bowls, and kept eating for a little bit until Elsa said, "Do you ever wonder why some people don't know that we're completely different than the characters we play?"

"That's a good question," Jack said. "I don't know. Maybe they just like to fantasize that we're that character, so if they meet us in real life, they'll expect the personality of the character?"

"I don't know," Elsa sighed. "After reading some fanfiction online about me, authors keep making me a sad sack. It's terrible."

"I think I've read a few. It's pretty pathetic to see a person like you degraded down to a snivelling weakling."

"I'm kind of shocked after reading that stuff."

"You gotta stomach it, though."

"It's a very hard thing to do."

"Why don't you just let it go?" Jack said while grinning.

Elsa chuckled as he said that, and replied, "That was so bad, and it didn't even make sense! Jeez, can't anyone go one day without referencing 'Frozen'? And it seems like every fanfiction that involves me and this other person has me singing the song, and they make it look like I wrote it."

"Seriously? Don't worry, I read some stupid stuff too. Who's the other person in the fanfiction though?" Jack asked.

"I believe that person is sitting right in front of me." Elsa said, smirking.

Looking up at her slowly, Jack whispered, "So… you know about those fanfictions, too?"

"Yeah, I do. It's kind of annoying how they always make you the super popular and sociable guy, but the make me the super introverted, socially retarded girl who plays hard to get."

Jack's face lit up, and he exclaimed, "I know! Did they not see 'Frozen' all the way through? You changed at the end."

"I did; that movie was fun to act in."

"By the way, you're NOTHING like how you are in that movie. You're a very fun person to hang around, you know?"

"Likewise. I thought you were going to be childish, but you ended up being more mature than I expected." said Elsa with a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Jack said with some concern in his voice.

Guwaffing, Elsa said, "Yes, it is a compliment, Jack."

_Sweet. I think I'm getting in there!_

"Anyways, I know that you didn't really write 'Let it Go'. It was a husband-wife pair who made the song, I believe."

"Yeah, it was. Speaking of husband and wife, did you know that the Hebrew voice actor for you and the Hebrew voice actor for me are actually married in real life?"

"Wow, I didn't know that." Jack said. "Could that be a sign?" Jack whispered as he smirked.

Grinning, Elsa replied, "I would not know. Possibly."

The two finished up their ramen bowls, and stepped outside of the restaurant, and Jack said, "Hey, I had a lot of fun today."

"I did too." Elsa said.

"We should do this again."

"I agree."

"Before I leave, I've got something to give you. Close your eyes."

Elsa obeyed Jack's request, and she could feel a warm pair of lips on her cheek.

Smiling, Elsa opened her eyes and said, "You're so cheesy."

"If I'm cheesy, then it means I have a lot of calcium in me. Which is good for your bones." Jack responded.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Elsa laughed.

"Good night, Elsa. Have a safe trip home." said Jack as hugged Elsa. He saw her off to her car, and after she left, he went to his car and drove all the way back to his home.

Once again, traffic was acting up, and he didn't get home until 9PM.

_Get the date clothes off. T-Shirt and shorts. Comfy._

Just as he was about to go to sleep, he got a text from Hiccup again.

"**howd it go with elsa**"

"**i'll talk to you tomorrow, gonna sleep**"

Jack went off to bed, feeling proud about what he was able to accomplish today.

_Pretty fun. Got to kiss a pretty girl, knew a little bit more about her. Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._


	3. Homies

_Yesterday was fun. Never expected that boy to be that feisty…_

"Ahh…" yawned Elsa as she arose from her deep sleep and shook her head to alleviate herself from her drowsiness. She had slept very late the night before, and it took its toll on her.

"Elsa! You up already?" yelled Anna from a distance.

"Yes, I'm coming to the table soon!"

Anna stayed over at Elsa's home the night before, and woke up pretty early to make the two breakfast. It was a very simple one; it consisted of eggs, bacon and toast. Somewhat nutritious, not to mention filling. Elsa walked hurriedly to the table where Anna was sitting at, and took a seat in front of her.

"So…" Anna whispered. "How was it?"

"What are you talking about?" replied Elsa.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" Anna blurted.

"I don't get it."

"I'm talking about the date you had with that cutie Jack Frost, dummy."

"Oh, that."

"So? Tell me the details!"

"Fine, if you so wish."

"Yay!"

"Jack is something else, let me tell you. I thought that he was going to be some guy with the mental capacity of a 5-year old, but he turned out to be much more mature than that. There's this thing about him that I can't describe, and I never expected him to be so flirtatious."

"Flirtatious? Ooh! Tell me more!"

"It's kind of embarrassing…"

"Just spit it out!"

"He gave me…"

"Go on."

"... a kiss on the cheek."

As soon as Anna heard that, she squealed harder than the fangirls of 5 Seconds of Summer, every other metalcore band that has a 'cute' lead singer, and the entirety of tumblr combined.

"I told you that it would be worth it!"

"Yeah, that was pretty cute of him to do that."

"NOW do you regret me showing you those things on tumblr?"

"Sort of, but not exactly."

"You'll get used to it. Trust me, he's into you!"

"I get the feeling he is, too."

The two took bites out of their food, and were munching away until Anna decided to say, "Did you fuck him?"

Elsa spat her food out and then replied, "Anna! I'm not the type to sleep with a guy on the first date."

"Why not?"

"I BARELY KNOW THE GUY. Unlike you, I take the time to know how a guy is before I let him into my vagina."

"Come on, Elsa. That was just a movie role of mine! Just like how you were an introvert in your role."

"Oh yeah."

Things got awkward after that, and the two didn't talk for the entirety of breakfast.

**Jack's House, 10 AM.**

"So," Hiccup mumbled. "How was it?"

"I swear to Christ, the same thing is happening with Elsa and her sister right now."

"Shut up and tell me what happened already."

"Fine, fine! I don't even know how you got into my house to begin with."

"You let me in here this morning. Now, get to the point."

"Okay. I went to have lunch with her, talked to her a bit, had fun. Gave her a kiss goodnight, and I went back home."

"You're so boring. Anything else that happened?"

"Apparently she knows about the 'Jelsa' thing."

Stunned, Hiccup said, "That's a little strange. You don't think…"

"Stop trailing off with ellipses and say what you want."

"What I'm trying to say, is that MAYBE she's influenced by the stuff she's seen online, and maybe took an interest in you because of it?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Cocky, aren't you?"

"She said I was mature, not cocky."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, go back to the last chapter. I swear she said that."

"Never mind that, Jack. Look to the main point at hand!"

"And that point is?"

"Don't you think she could be taking a liking to you? After all, she let you kiss her on the cheek, and she went on a date with you too."

"So? Doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does!"

"Let's stop talking about it."

**Elsa's House, 11 AM.**

"Jack's a total hottie!" Anna squealed.

Chuckling, Elsa replied, "Yes, he is very attractive."

"Do you think he has a big…"

"Big what?"

"You know!"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Elsa!"

"I know!"

"So he does?!"

"Yeah! He's got some pretty big feet. Size 13 or something."

"NO, NOT THAT!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm asking if he's got a big dick."

"Anna! You know I'm not the type of girl to throw myself at men, unlike you."

"That was in a movie! And I don't even TALK to Hans anymore!"

"Not in that fanfiction I read."

"That was a fanfiction, Elsa."

"It had this long ass author's note too, so that kind of bothered me."

"Yeah, I hate that stuff! You think that the story's going to be super long because of the word count, but NO! It's just the author writing a bunch of stuff in the author's note and makes it looks like a long story."

"I hate that stuff too. The story ends up being super-mediocre and the authors write like they're in 5th grade."

"Back to the topic at hand, Elsa!"

"What's that topic?"

"Do you think he likes you?"

"Probably."

"Okay, that sounds right."

**Jack's House, 12 AM.**

"So like I said, what are you going to do about Elsa now?" Hiccup questioned.

"Honestly, I think I'm just going to let things go as they are."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just going to have things occur naturally, and maybe if I like her, I'll ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Wait," Hiccup murmured. "You don't like her?"

Jack looked at Hiccup and said, "I don't not like her, and I don't like her at the same time. She's very attractive, and a nice person, but there's something about her that seems off."

"What are you trying to say?" Hiccup said hysterically.

"Jeez, calm down. I'm trying to say that some people don't like others romantically. I don't have to like her, and that's that."

"Just give it a chance?"

"Told you already, I'm letting things run the way they're supposed to: naturally."

"Fine."


End file.
